The Sad Singles Organization
by AwesomeDemigodOfAwesomeness
Summary: Percy and Jason are tricked by Aphrodite into going to a masquerade ball meant to hook up young singles. Both boys have feelings for other girls and are reluctant to go. The ball organizers promise everyone that they will not be leaving the ball without a partner. Will Jason and Percy stay true to their long time crushes or will they give it all up on girls they don't even know?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! :) Its been a while hasn't it? I think the last time I actually posted something here was 2 maybe 3 years ago...**

 **I reread my stories and now I want to go back in time and slap myself because they were so awful. I wrote those stories back when I was in 6th-7th grade and I'm going into 9th grade now. I noticed how I never fixed my grammar mistakes when writing and I would put author's notes in the middle of sentences. I also shipped Thalico. I hate myself. Back in the day, when we all thought Nico was straight, people whould ship Nico with Rachel, Thalia, Leo (they had a feeling) or an OC. Thalico was my life and then I read House of Hades. I only slightly shipped Pernico because I wanted Nico to be happy but I'm a hard Percabeth shipper so it didn't happen. I can now proudly say that I'm a hardcore Solangelo shipper.**

 **This story is going to be kind of short (probably 5 chapters long maybe longer). I had the idea a long time ago wheni shipped Thalico. Obviously its not going to be Thalico.**

 **I know more then half of the people reading this skipped this author's note. Its okay. I usually do, too.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO**

(No one is dating yet)

 **Percy's POV:**

 _I pushed Annabeth up against the wall with force as she continued to suck and kiss my neck. I couldn't handle not having her lips against mine any longer and grabbed her chin to direct her mouth to mine._

 _Annabeth opened her eyes and pulled my face even closer to hers. She had a sexy smile on her face as her hand trailed from my chest to the edge of my pants._

 _"Percy?" She asked, brushing her lips against mine as she spoke._

 _I pulled her into another kiss, breaking apart a few seconds later. "Yeah?"_

 _She pulled her hands up from the belt loops of my pants and wrapped them around my neck. "Wake up."_

 _My hold on her hips loosened. "What?"_

 _"Wake up!" The voice was different now. Instead of Annabeth's voice speaking to me, I heard a deep, masculine voice that sounded a lot like–_

"Jason!" I sat up from my bed abruptly.

Jason was standing next to my bed with a pillow in his hand. He put the pillow back on the bed he took it from and sighed. "So Sleeping Beauty has finally decided to wake up from her slumber."

I pushed Jason away from my bed and swung my legs from under my blankets. "Shut up, Jason."

I got up and picked up my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt from the ground. I pulled it on and went to the Poseidon cabin's small bathroom. "What time is it?" I asked Jason as I squeezed some toothpaste on my toothbrush.

"You missed breakfast if that's what you're asking." Jason said, crossing his arms.

Crap. I finished brushing my teeth and pulled on my shoes. Jason and I walked out of the cabin. "Annabeth was really worried about you when she noticed you weren't at breakfast this morning." I stopped walking and looked at Jason. "What?"

Jason smirked at me. "Yeah, she was asking everyone if they knew where you were. She said she was going to check at the lake and told me to check your cabin." I couldn't help but feel disappointed when I realized that Jason found me when Annabeth could have.

"I actually think I did you a favor by finding you first." Jason said. "I don't think Annabeth would have felt very comfortable waking you if she heard you making those noises in your sleep."

My eyes widened. "I was doing what!?"

All of a sudden Jason looked disgusted. "Yeah. It was LOUD. You must have been having a lot of fun."

"What– NO! I mean– I wasn't–"

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" I turned my head to see an angry blonde stomping towards me.

I gave her a little wave. "Hey Wise Girl."

When Annabeth got close enough to me, she punched me hard in the shoulder. "Where in Hades were you this morning? Do you know how worried everyone was?" I didn't really pay attention to what she was yelling at me. I was paying too much attention to the way her mouth moved when she talked and how her grey eyes got slightly darker when she was mad. How can someone look so beautiful when they're angry? Is it bad that I want her to punch me again?

Jason snorted. "You were the only one freaking out, Annabeth."

Annabeth glared at Jason before turning back to me. "Where were you?"

I fiddled with my hands and looked anywhere but her. My dream from earlier was still fresh in my mind. "Well, I sorta kind of slept in. I was having a dream and I guess I didn't hear my alarm clock go off. I'm sorry, Wise Girl."

Annabeth's eyes softened and she blushed faintly. "It's okay, Seaweed Brain. I guess I overreacted a little bit this morning when you weren't at breakfast." I hoped that she wouldnt ask any questions about my dream but I knew it was all over when her stormy eyes fixed themselves back on my green ones.

"Dreams usually mean something when you're a demigod. What was it? Could it possibly be another prophecy? I didn't think we would have another one after Kronos and Gaea... Maybe it's a minor quest or something. Explain."

My dream came rushing back into my head instantly. It was more vivid than ever. I could remember the feeling of her lips on my neck and my hands on her body. My cheeks flushed a bright red and my jeans got a little tighter. "I d-don't know. I-It wasn't very important. Nothing happened in it–"

"Percy had a dream about him and some girl doing dirty things in his cabin." Jason blurted out.

My face went pale and Annabeth's mouth fell open. "N-No! That's not– I didn't– Jason is–"

Annabeth came back from her shock and averted her eyes from my face. "Oh. Um, sorry for intruding on your personal business." Annabeth thrust a granola bar into my hands and started shuffling away. "Since you missed breakfast I got you this..." She looked into my eyes for about two seconds before looking away again. "I'll just see you guys later then. Bye." Annabeth took off running towards her cabin.

I turned to Jason and shoved him so hard that he fell to the ground, loosing his glasses in the process. "What the Hades was that for?! Annabeth probably thinks I'm some pervert who had a wet dream about some random girl!"

Jason was patting his hand on the ground around him as he searched for his glasses. "I thought maybe you would tell Annabeth that the girl was her and you guys would start making out or something."

I sat on the ground next to Jason and dropped my head into my hands. "She probably hates me. I just went from being a best friend to a creepy uncle."

As I moped and Jason searched for his glasses, a pair on feet stopped in front of us. I took my hands from my head and saw Piper standing over us trying to hold back laughter. "What are you two idiots doing?"

Jason stopped moving and turned to face the area Piper was in. "P-Piper! Uh, I was just looking for my glasses. Percy was being an asshole and pushed me on the floor without any reason at all."

Piper smiled at Jason and helped him up. "I doubt it was without any reason." She turned to me and helped me up as well. As soon as I was up, Piper put her attention back on Jason. "You must have said something to upset him."

Jason rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Percy was just being stupid and I was helping him tell An–" I slapped my hand over Jason's mouth just before he said Annabeth's name. Annabeth and Piper were super close friends and she would surely tell Annabeth that I have a crush on her if she knew. "Um, nevermind."

Piper looked at us suspiciously and reached down to pick up Jason's glasses. Instead of just handing them to him, Piper put them directly on his face. Both of her hands were on either side of his face and now that he could see her, Jason was staring into her eyes.

"U-Uh thanks P-Piper." Jason stuttered.

Piper quickly took her hands off Jason's face and blushed. "Oh, uh... no problem. I gotta go. See you later." She waved at us then ran in the same direction Annabeth did.

I backhanded Jason's shoulder as he watched Piper's retreating figure. "You are no better than me."

 **later that day...**

Jason and I drank the coffees we got from a mortal coffee shop and sat down at a picnic table in the park next to it. Chiron gave all campers over 15 years old permission to go into the city today. We decided to go in a pathetic attempt to escape our tragic love lives.

We were talking about sword fighting techniques when a woman who looked like she was in her 20s came up to us. She was stunning. Her hair was a strange mixture of red, blonde, and brown so that just when you think you know what color it is, the sunlight hits it another way and changes it. Her eyes had the same problem. They seemed to change and shift into a different color every time I blinked. She was holding a bunch of flyers in one hand and a cellphone in the other.

"Sorry for interrupting. I'm Veronica Lockheart and I'm part of the Sad Singles Organization." _Did we really look that desperate?_ "This is a organization that helps young singles find their soulmates. We are strong believers in love at first sight and we are celebrating by throwing a huge masquerade ball. The theme is _Kiss Kiss Fall in Love_. This doesn't affect the ball at all. We just thought we needed a cool name. It would would be really great if you could come." The woman handed us a flyer was shaped into a giant heart and had the party information on it.

Jason attempted to give the flyer back to the woman but she wouldn't take it back. "I'm sorry Miss but we aren't interested in–"

The woman cut Jason off and spoke in a melodious voice. _"You_ _ **will**_ _go to this ball tonight. Do as I say and do not disobey."_

Jason and I stared at the woman and nodded our heads. She straightened up and smiled. "Thank you for your support."

As the woman left I shook my head to be rid of my trance and realized what happened. "What the- What just happened?"

Jason shook his head as well and furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't want to go to some stupid mortal love dance. Masquerade? How can you fall in love with someone without knowing who they are?"

I slammed my fist against the picnic table. "Why did we agree to going? I don't want to go but I feel like I have to whether I want to or not." I ran my fingers through my hair and closed my eyes.

"I know what you mean. I have this feeling that if we don't go, something bad will happen to us." Jason sighed.

 _How can we be persuaded to do something we don't want to do?_ I thought. _The only way to do that is by-_

"Charmspeak!" I yelled out as I jumped out of my seat.

Jason's eyes widdened. "What?! No way. The only people that we know that can do that are Drew, Piper, and-"

My eyes narrowed and I glared at the direction Veronica Lockheart left in. "Aphrodite."

 **Well that was the first chapter. Sorry if I still suck at writing. At least I tried.**

 **I'll post the next chapter when I get at least 5 reviews. :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jk. I'll probably update tomorrow or something like that.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maybe.**

 **Izzi :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh! This is so cool! I actually got 5 reviews in one day! This is pretty awesome. Well then heres the next chapter...**

 **Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every chapter? I no own PJO or HOO**

 **Annabeth's POV:**

 _Where is that Seaweed Brain?_ I thought as I searched for the familiar head of messy black hair through the crowd of campers. _Percy usually never misses breakfast._

Just then, Jason walked into the dining pavilion. I imediatly ran up to him. "Do you know where Percy is?" There were only about 10 minutes left for eating breakfast. Jason and Percy usually walk to the pavilion together.

Jason crossed his arms. "A ' _hello_ ' would be nice."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. " _Hello_ Jason."

Jason smiled at me and nodded. "Hello to you too, Annabeth."

He started to walk towards his table but I grabbed his arm before he could get too far. "Don't walk away from me. I asked you if you knew where Percy is."

Jason just shrugged. "Isn't he at the Poseidon table?" Jason doesn't know where Percy is. This. Is. Bad.

"Actually no." I said, my panic rising. "He never misses breakfast. You came in later than usual and I kind of hoped that he would be with you or that you would at least know where he was."

"Sorry Annabeth. I don't where he is. He didn't meet me at the rock climbing wall like normal so I thought that he was already here." Jason quickly grabbed an apple before it disapeared from the breakfast table. He glared at me as he started eating the apple. "You're obsession over Percy's whereabouts almost made me miss breakfast."

"I do not obsess about Percy's whereabouts!" I yelled at him. Jason just took another bite into his apple in response.

"Look, if you're so worried about Percy, I'll help you find him." My mouth broke out into a smile and I pulled Jason out of the pavilion. "Great. I'll go check the lake and you go check his cabin."

I started my journey towards the lake when I heard Jason yell out. "He probably just overslept! You're worrying about nothing!"

 _I'm only worrying because I care_. I blushed at my thought and continued to the lake. I didn't answer Jason back because I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he got a response.

As I got nearer and nearer to the lake, my brain decided to come up with horrible reasons as to why Percy didn't come to breakfast.

 ** _What if he got kidnaped by some sort of monster in his sleep and couldn't fight back until it was too late?_**

 _I almost laughed at that thought. Percy can take care of himself and monsters can't get past the borders of camp._

 ** _What if he got poisoned and didn't tell anyone because he thought he would be bothering them?_**

 _That seems like something that Seaweed Brain would do. But who in the camp would poison Percy?_

 ** _What if he decided that the memories of fighting 2 wars were too much for him to handle and he-_**

 _Stop making up these awful scenarios brain! Percy would never end his life without speaking to someone first. He's probably just sleeping in his cabin like Jason said._

I reached the lake and looked around. It didn't look like anyone had been here today. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. If he wasn't at the lake, he was probably at the Arena, Pegasus Stables, or his cabin.

I clenched the granola bar I had brought from the dinning pavilion for Percy. I never really worried about Percy before. Why am I freaking out over something as small as him not being at breakfast?

When Percy went missing at the beginning of the Second War, I flipped out. Of course my first thought was that he was dead or badly injured. We had just finished the war with Kronos and also just got over the awkwardness that settled between us when I kissed him at Mount St. Helens.

When we found out that he was at the Roman Camp I was ecstatic. I felt sad and a little angry when I realized that he could have called camp and tell us where he was but then found out that he didn't remember anything. This was of course wrong because Percy told me he only remembered me but he didn't know how to reach me. I wanted to pull him close and kiss him with everything that I had but held myself back. I didn't want to ruin our friendship with my stupid teenage hormones.

Then Percy fell into Tartarus with me. The experience would have killed us if we weren't there together. Percy never really told me why he did it. He only said that he couldn't lose me again. It was probably the sweetest thing I ever heard but I didn't know how to take it. Did he mean it romantically? Was it as friends? As siblings?

We got out (still only friends) and finished the war with Gaea. We won but lost Leo as a result. I guess I've just become so afraid of losing Percy again that I've become some creepy stalker who needs to know where he is at all times. I'm sure that if Percy knew that, he would keep his distance.

I started to head to the Arena when I saw Jason and Percy standing outside of the Poseidon cabin.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" I yelled loudly as I stomped over to him. He looked scared and a little embarrassed. He gave me a little wave. "Hey Wise Girl."

I got close enough to him and punched him in the shoulder. "Where in Hades were you this morning? Do you know how worried everyone was?"

Jason snorted. "You were the only one freaking out, Annabeth."

I sent a death glare at Jason. _I'm sure other campers where wondering where Percy was as well_. I turned back to Percy with a glare still on my face. "Where were you?"

Percy wouldn't meet my eyes. "Well, I sorta kind of slept in. I was having a dream and I guess I didn't hear my alarm clock go off. I'm sorry, Wise Girl."

I felt my expression soften. So he he did only oversleep. He didn't die or get poisoned. "It's okay, Seaweed Brain. I guess I overreacted a little bit this morning when you weren't at breakfast."

I was going to just leave it at that but then remembered that he said something about a dream. I locked eyes with Percy and started to rant.

"Dreams usually mean something when you're a demigod. What was it? Could it possibly be another prophecy? I didn't think we would have another one after Kronos and Gaea... Maybe it's a minor quest or something. Explain."

Percy suddenly turned a bright red. He looked really nervous, making me think that he had another important war prophecy quest. "I d-don't know. I-It wasn't very important. Nothing happened in it–"

Jason cut him off. "Percy had a dream about him and some girl doing dirty things in his cabin."

My mouth fell open. Percy is dreaming about some girl? It obviously isn't me. Do I know her? Its probably some Aphrodite girl. And dirty things? Like hardcore making out or...?

Percy's eyes widened and he started stuttering. "N-No! That's not– I didn't– Jason is–"

I didn't want to hear about this anymore. I needed to get out of there quick. "Oh. Um, sorry for intruding on your personal business..."

"Since you missed breakfast I got you this..." I awkwardly dropped the granola bar into his hands and started slowly walking away. I looked into Percy's eyes for about two seconds before looking away. "I'll just see you guys later then. Bye." I took off running before I even finished my sentence.

I ran in the direction of my cabin and collapsed on my bed. I hugged my pillow to my chest and looked up at the ceiling. _Percy likes a girl. He had a dream about them having sex_.

I threw the pillow onto the floor and closed my eyes. _Why am I so bothered that Percy likes someone? I can't- I can't be jealous._ My eyes flung open and I sat up on my bed _. Does this mean that I want to be the girl that he was kissing in his dream? The answer is hell yes. Yes I want to be the girl Percy got all hot and bothered about_. I fell back down on the bed and draped my arm over my eyes. My want to kiss Percy has now turned into a want to have a hardcore make out session with him.

The door to my cabin swung open. Instead an Athena camper coming in like I expected, Piper waltzed in. Without so much as a warning, Piper dropped herself directly on top of me. My arm that was on the side of me was being crushed by her weight but I didn't really care.

"Jason was being cute again." She said, exasperated. "He couldn't find his glasses so I found them and put them on his face. My hands were on both sides of his face. BOTH. SIDES. I think thats the closest I've gotten to him since I found out that he had a sorta kinda crush on Reyna back when we first met."

I groaned and took my arm off of my face. "Well congratulations on your progress with Jason." I said bitterly. "I just took a giant leap backwards with Percy. I found out he had a sexy dream about him and some girl."

Piper got up off of me and sat on the edge of the bed. "So thats what Jason almost told me when I bumped into him." She snickered. "Percy seemed pretty embarrassed. My guess is that the dream was probably about you."

I became a little hopeful. Piper is the goddess of love's daughter so she might be right about me being the girl from Percy's dream. "I don't know Piper. I want to believe you but I'm not sure if Percy likes me in that way.

Piper was about to answer back but was cut off by a bright pink light coming from the center of the cabin. The light slowly dimmed and a beautiful woman appeared.

"Lady Aphrodite." I said with slight distain.

"Hey Mom." Piper said unenthusiastically.

Aphrodite smiled and hugged us. "Hello girls. How are you?"

I shrugged. "Fine I guess."

Aphrodite shook her head. "No you're not. You're sad that Percy Jackson had a wet dream about some girl." I blushed.

If Aphrodite said some girl, then that must mean that I wasn't the girl. "See Piper, I told you it wasn't me." I said angrily.

Aphrodite smiled suggestively. "I never said that the girl wasn't you."

"So Annabeth _was_ the girl from Percy dream?" Piper asked.

"I never said that either." Aphrodite brought two heart shaped cards out from behind her back. "I've noticed that you two are getting no where with Jackson and Grace so I've decided to help. I'm putting on this masquerade ball for the mortals of New York. I, along with many of my adult sons and daughters, will be walking around the ball to make sure everyone has a partner. The goal is for everyone to leave the ball with their soulmate."

Piper and I groaned in unison. "But Annabeth and I already have feelings for other people. You can't expect us to give up on them and go out with some random mortal guys we meet at a masked ball."

Aphrodite patted Piper's cheek and started to glow bright pink. "You two _will_ go to this ball. If not, I will curse you with eternal loneliness and you'll never find a man." She gave us a tiny wave and giggled. "When this is over, you girls will thank me."

Aphrodite burst into the bright pink light and was gone.

 **I don't know why but I think this chapter is a lot shorter than the first. Oh well.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **5 more reviews for the next chapter?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'm taking virtual school classes this summer so I dont exactly know when I'll update.**

 **Izzi :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahahahaahahahahaah. I am an awful person to follow. I'm inconsistent with updates and I personally think my writing is shit. It's been like 6 maybe 9 months since I've updated. I haven't been keeping track. Oh well.**

 **I would tell you why I wasn't updating but I doubt you care. You're only here for the story. :P**

 **Disclaimer: No own PJO or HOO**

 **Percy's POV:**

When Jason and I got back to camp we headed to our respective cabins. We decided to go to this stupid ball thing. I'd rather not get on Aphrodite's bad side. The last thing I need is another god wanting to kill me.

The ball starts in about an hour. Jason and I spent so much time in the city that we forgot about one little detail. Our suits. I don't know about you guys but I don't have fancy suits just lying around in my cabin.

When I entered my cabin, I noticed that on my bed was a black suit, tie, and mask. On the cuffs of the suit jacket were green waves that matched the color of the tie. The mask was also green with wave patterns on it and had black ribbon outlining the outside of it. It was obviously placed here by Aphrodite.

I put on the suit and tie and looked in the mirror. I didn't look that bad. Aphrodite seemed to know my exact measurements because the suit fit perfectly. My hair was all over the place but I guess it still looked presentable. I put on my mask and freaked out.

My eyes were brown instead of their usual green. I took the mask off and saw that my eyes turned back to normal. I turned back to my bed and saw a piece of paper that wasn't there before. I picked up the paper and noticed how the words on it were written in cursive and hearts were drawn all over the corners.

 _Masks don't hide everything. I know that if I saw your eyes once before I would never forget them. We can't have someone knowing who you are now can we? You're new name is Peter Johnson and you are a mortal._

 _-Aphrodite ;)_

I put the mask back on and stared at myself in the mirror. Now if I told you my name was Peter Johnson, I'm pretty sure you would believe me.

So how are we going to get to this ball?

I Iris Messaged Jason and waited for his face to appear. Jason was wearing a suit similar to mine but he had a sky blue mask and a matching bow tie on. His eye color was also changed to a dark green color. The scar on his upper lip was gone.

"Jason, how did you get your scar to go away? And where are your glasses?" I asked.

Jason lifted a skin colored bottle up to the IM. "Some weird concealer thing Aphrodite sent me. Plus I think this mask has built in glasses along with magical eye coloring changing properties." He put the bottle back down and smirked at me. "And by the way, I'm not Jason. I'm Jacob Gunner."

I raised my eyebrow. "Jacob Gunner? That sounds like some big football jock's name."

Jason rolled his eyes at me. "Like yours is any better. What is it?"

"Peter Johnson."

Jason laughed. "Yours sounds like some lonely guy who's stuck in the friendzone- oh wait."

I glared at him. "Shut up Jacob. How are we getting to this ball?"

A black haired 15 year old suddenly popped up in the IM. "Hey Kelp-for-Brains."

Jason pushed Nico out of the way so he could speak to me. "Nico's gonna shadow travel us there."

Nico nodded. "Yep. Will is not going to be happy when I get back but Jason promised me McDonalds so its okay."

Jason told me to wait in my cabin and swiped his hand through the Iris Message. 2 minutes later Nico and Jason appeared in my cabin. Nico grabbed my arm and I was suddenly surrounded by black. Next thing I knew were in front of a giant reception building.

Nico fell to the ground and Jason picked him up. "I guess shadow hunting wasn't exactly the best idea." Jason told me to watch Nico while he Iris Messaged Will back at camp.

A few minutes later a very angry Will Solace showed up. He yelled at us for a while before turning back to Nico and carrying him to the camp car he borrowed. Once Will left, I turned to Jason.

"Why doesn't Will just give it up and make out with Nico?" I asked.

Jason shrugged. "Maybe he's afraid that Nico doesn't feel the same way."

"Well that's stupid." I gestured to the direction the camp car drove away in. "Nico obviously feels the same."

Jason shook his head and started to wall to the entrance of the ball. "You're a fucking idiot. You know that don't you?"

"What the Hades is that supposed to mean?"

Jason looked back at me. "Doesn't Will's situation sound a little familiar? Gods, you're such a hypocrite."

I frowned and followed Jason. "My situation is different."

Jason laughed. "Yea, if that's true then the sky must be red."

 **Annabeth's POV:**

Piper and I sat around my cabin and waited for some sign from Aphrodite. We didn't have any fancy ball gowns or expensive limos to drive us around. If Aphrodite really wants us to go to this mortal ball, she's going to have to give us something to go in.

"Mom!? If you're really set on us going to this ball, you're going to need to give us dresses."

Seconds after Piper spoke, dresses and shoes materialized onto my bed.

Next to me was a beautiful light grey dress. Thin straps held up the bodice which was covered in grey sequins. A dark grey silk belt wrapped around the waist area.

I put on the dress and wasn't surprised to find that it fit me perfectly. I looked in the mirror. The dress looked pretty good on me, surprisingly. I slipped on the shoes and was pleased to find out that the heels weren't too high.

"Wow Annabeth! You look beautiful!"

I turned around to see Piper. She had on a gorgeous red dress. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. The torso was glittered with sparkles that were a slightly darker red than the rest of the dress. On her feet were some plain red heels.

"I could say the same to you, Piper. You look stunning!"

Piper smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Well duh."

We laughed and moved to the bathroom. We both put on some make-up. Piper straightened her hair and put it into a braid. I didn't do anything to my hair. Have you ever brushed curly hair? It's a nightmare.

Walking back to my bed, Piper picked up two masks along with a piece of paper. She handed me the simple grey mask and read the paper.

"You girls look absolutely gorgeous. Here are your masks. You'll notice that when you put them on, your eye color will change. It's just something extra I added so your identities will be safe. For tonight, Annabeth will be Angel Chance. Piper will be Peyton Matthews. You are both mortals." Piper threw the paper onto my bed with a roll of her eyes. "Have a fun time. XOXO Aphrodite."

"New identities?"

Piper put on her mask. "Who knows what Mom was thinking..."

Piper's eyes changed from an ever changing kaleidoscope to a simple dark and sultry brown. "That's so cool. Your eyes are brown." I examined my own mask. "I really want to know how Aphrodite was able to do that."

"Come on! Put on your mask. I want to see what you look like." I put on my mask and looked up at Piper. She was smiling. "No way. They're sky blue."

I walked to my mirror. "This is crazy. I look so weird." Piper was starring at her own reflection next to me. "I don't look like me."

I pulled away from the mirror. "How are we getting to the ball?"

All of a sudden, Piper's skin started to glow pink. She started to slowly fade away. I looked down and noticed that I was glowing pink as well. My vision was soon overtaken by pink. As my eyesight came back, I could see a busy New York street. Looking to my left I saw Piper.

"Ready for this?" Piper asked me, stretching her arm out for me to link my own into.

"Not really but it's not like I have a choice."

Arm in arm, Piper and I walked into the ball. This will surely end badly.

 **So that's the next chapter after 6 million years of inactiveness. I didn't explain the appearances all too well but that just gives you more room to think of what they look like from your own imagination. Sorry if it sucks.**

 **Maybe if you review I'll update tomorrow.**

 **-Izzi :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I got 2 reviews and a bunch of followers and favorites so I'm gonna upload.**

 **You're welcome.**

 **Percy's POV:**

Jason and I walked into the ball. The room was covered in decorations of gold and red. Streamers hung from the ceiling and glittery golden hearts were stuck to every wall. The table cloths were red velvet and a bouquet of red and white roses were the centerpiece. There was a giant dance floor in the middle of the room. Couples were already forming and dancing on the dance floor.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Jason asked.

I shrugged. "I have no idea."

A woman with dark red hair and a green dress came running up to us. "Are you two coupled up yet?"

Jason and I looked at each other. "Um no. Are we supposed to be?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "Well of course. How long have you been here?"

I looked at the giant heart shaped clock at the front of the room. "About 5 minutes."

The woman grabbed both of our arms and pulled us to the back of the room. "I'm going to give you guys 10 minutes to find a partner. If you don't find one by yourselves then I will choose one for you. It's better if you find someone on your own but if you take too long I will have to intervene." The woman let go of our arms and ran away to go pester some other guests.

Jason and I stood at the back awkwardly. All of the girls had partners already from what we saw. Jason crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "If we don't find somebody soon, I'm just gonna call you my date."

I touched my heart and looked at Jason. "Bro. You know I'd do anything for you. I'm so happy you finally realized our love."

Jason laughed and pushed my shoulder. "Shut up Water Boy."

We stood around for a little bit longer. My mind wandered to Annabeth. What was she doing? Would she care if she knew I was at some masquerade ball?

My thoughts were cut off when Jason hit my arm. "Percy. Look."

I looked into the direction Jason was looking in and what I saw shut my mind down.

 **Annabeth's POV:**

Once we stepped into the ballroom, a woman with dark hair grabbed our arms. "You two are so lucky they're are two lonely guys in the back. I swear, if they already found somebody..."

Piper and I were thrust into the back part of the ballroom. The only people back here were a couple making out and two guys standing around awkwardly. The two guys were kind of cute. Of course we can't really tell how hot they are when masks are covering half of their faces.

One was tall with blonde hair. He was wearing a suit that was embellished with sky blue designs. His mask matched his bow tie which was also a sky blue. Piper was making direct eye contact with him. I laughed and nudged her shoulder. "I guess you really do have a thing for blondes."

Piper scowled at me and shoved me. "Oh shut up."

When Piper shoved me, I was moved a few steps closer to the other guy. This guy was tall as well but instead of blonde hair, the guy had dark brown maybe even black hair. His suit had some wavy green designs that matched his mask and tie. His eyes were a light brown. I composed myself quickly and moved away. "Sorry."

The guy smiled and I practically died. It was literally perfect. "No need to say sorry. You didn't do anything wrong." The guy reached out his hand for me to shake. "I'm Peter. Peter Johnson."

I grabbed his hand and smiled back at him. "I'm Angel Chance."

Peter let go of my hand. "Nice to meet you." He grabbed his blonde friend by his arm and pulled him over to us. "This is my friend Jacob. He's been staring at your friend since you both walked in."

Piper blushed and stuck out her hand to Jacob. "Hello. I'm Peyton Matthews."

Jacob blushed as well and shook Piper's hand. "Jacob Gunner."

The annoying woman from early suddenly popped back up. "Great. You guys have found partners. Now go dance." The woman pushed all 4 of us into the dance floor.

Peter almost tripped onto his face but I quickly grabbed his arm before he could hit the floor. He laughed awkwardly and ran his hand through his hair. "Heh, um thanks. I'm kind of accident prone."

"It was no problem. I find myself into weird situations too." I noticed I was still holding Peter's arm. We're on a dance floor so why not. "Do you want to dance or something?"

 _Panic! Panic! What if he says no? Oh my gods Annabeth! You can't just go around asking attractive guys if they want to dance with you! Don't guys usually want to ask the girl to dance? Oh gods i probably messed up his man card or whatever guys hold their pride on. You know what who cares. I am a strong independent woman and I can do whatever I damn well please._

Peter smiled that beautiful smile and grabbed my hand. "Sure."

Peter placed one hand on my waist and the other was still placed in my hand. I placed the hand I wasn't holding Peter's in on his shoulder. I looked down and laughed. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Same. I don't think I've actually slow danced with someone since I was 13." Peter moved his hand out of mine and placed it on my waist with the other hand. "I think this is how we're supposed to be." I looked to the sides of us at other couples and saw how their arms were wrapped around each other.

I moved my arms to mirror the other couples. Peter and I started to sway to the music. He looked into my eyes. "So what brings you to the Sad Singles Organization?"

"Is that what this thing is called? That's kind of offensive."

Peter laughed. "The ball is called Kiss Kiss Fall in Love. The people who prepared it are called the Sad Singles Organization."

I rolled my eyes. "Do the people here really seem that desperate?"

"That's what I said! Jacob and I didn't really want to come to this but we were forced to."

I laughed and subconsciously pulled myself closer to Peter. "Same here. Peyton's mom is part of the people who put this together. She practically drug us here."

Peter and I swayed in silence for a little bit. I rested my head on Peter's chest after a few songs. I could feel his face and neck grow a little warmer. I pulled away quickly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." I apologized.

"No! I mean, it's okay. You didn't make me feel uncomfortable. It's just I've never really done this before." Peter stuttered.

"I get it. I've never really been this forward." Besides that one time I kissed Percy on Mt. Saint Helens... "This mask is kind of giving me a confidence boost."

Peter nodded. "Yea. Because you don't know who I am I can be a little more forward without it feeling weird."

I smiled at Peter. I can't believe we have the same feelings about this dance. After a few songs the room started to get moist. "Let's go outside. It's getting kind of hot in here."

Peter and I walked to the back of the room. "I think I saw an entrance to a garden when I walked in."

As we were going out to the garden, the woman who would not leave us alone came back. "Where are you two going?"

"Out to the garden. It's kind of stuffy in here from all of the dancing. We're just getting some fresh air." Peter told the woman.

She looked at us skeptically. "Okay, but be back before midnight."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because that's when everyone takes off their masks."

 **Percy's POV:**

Angel's face morphed into the expression of fear. I poked her cheek and smirked. "Is your confidence draining away?"

Angel glared at me and grabbed my hand. "Shut up. Let's go."

We walked out into the garden hand in hand. After looking around for a few minutes we sat down at a bench. The bench was facing a beautiful giant fountain.

"You know," Angel said turning to me. "I feel strangely comfortable around you."

I laughed. "Yea, same here."

Angel stared at me for a little smiling at the ground. "You laugh a lot."

I stared off into the fountain and smiled. "Ive seen a lot of sadness in my life so I try to stay positive." I grabbed her hand and stared at it. "I went through a dark time recently and it was horrible. I'd rather not go though it again."

I started to remember Tartarus and Leo and everyone who died in the war. Angel wrapped an arm around me. "I know how you feel."

Angel and I sat in a comfortable silence for a while. "I'm guessing our friends really hit it off. I haven't seen Peyton since we started to dance."

Now that I think about it, we haven't run into Jason or Peyton the entire time we've been here. It's almost 11 o'clock. "They must have. I'm not entirely sure though. Jacob has been pretty hung up on this one girl for a while now."

"Are you telling me that Jacob is just using my friend as a distraction from another girl?" I figured that Angel would be mad but she seemed strangely okay.

"I guess."

"Is that bad?"

I turned to Angel. "What do you mean?"

"Is using someone as a distraction from someone else such a bad thing?"

Angel seemed sad and kind of guilty. I grabbed Angel's hand and she looked up at me. "Are you using me as a form of distraction?"

Angel took her hand out of mine and looked away. "I'm sorry."

You would think I would be mad but I wasn't. Angel obviously has feelings for someone else. She's trying to like me in an attempt to forget about the person she actually likes. Just like how I'm trying to forget about Annabeth.

"It's okay."

Angel turned back to me and grabbed both of my hands. "No it's not. I want to like you. You seem super cool but..."

"You like the other person more." I looked into Angel's eyes. "I have the same problem."

"You do?"

I looked down. "Yea. But sometimes I wonder if I should keep pursuing her. We don't seem to be getting anywhere. Every time I try to tell her, I freak out."

"You feel like he doesn't like you back. That there's no point to liking him."

I gazed back into Angel's eyes. "Exactly." I laughed humorlessly. "I guess we have something in common."

We stared into each other's eyes without breaking eye contact. Our faces were getting closer and closer. Our noses were touching. I could see just how crystal blue Angel's eyes were.

"Be my distraction."

Next thing I knew, my eyes were closed and our lips met.

 **What the hell am I doing?**

 **Sorry for sucking.**

 **Reviews = New Chapter**

 **Izzi :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello fellow losers! I know it's been a few weeks. It's Christmas break so I decided to update. I know its late but think of this as a late Christmas present or early New Years.**

 **If you don't celebrate Christmas than think of this as a gift for being alive.**

 **Anyway, I had no idea what path I was going to take on this story but I wrote it and I'm just gonna go with it.**

 **Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. Sorry.**

 **Annabeth's POV:**

Peter's arms snaked around my waist and pulled me closer. My arms traveled from my sides to Peter's shoulders to his hair. It was soft and silky. I ran my hands through it and pulled at some strands. Peter is an amazing kisser. His lips were soft and knew exactly how to move against mine. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I didn't try to stop it. I smirked and pushed it out of my mouth with my own tongue and nipped at Peter's bottom lip. He moaned and stared to kiss my jaw, making his way towards my collarbones. His mouth started to suck and kiss my neck.

"Percy…" I moaned.

The mouth on my neck stopped moving. I opened my eyes, about to ask what was wrong until the realization of my words hit me full force. I quickly pushed Peter away from me. His eyes were wide with confusion.

I got up off of the bench. "I'm sorry." I took one more glance at Peter before running back into the ballroom.

 _I can't believe you did that Annabeth! You don't just moan another name when you're making out with an attractive stranger!_

I started my search for Piper. I finally found her hanging out with Jacob at a table in the corner. Piper noticed me coming towards her and waved. "Hey Angel. Where's Peter?" I grabbed Piper's arm and drug her away from Jacob. "Hey! What are you doing?"

I pulled Piper into the women's restroom and slumped onto the floor in front of the door. "I did something _really_ stupid."

Piper, sensing something was wrong, sat down on the floor next to me. "What happened?"

"You know how I like Percy a lot?" Piper nodded her head. "Well, I also like Peter."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Well duh. I figured you'd have a thing for Tall, Dark, and Handsome."

I put my head into my hands and groaned. "I thought Peter would be a good distraction from Percy…"

Piper sighed. "And now you realize that you're in love with Percy. Funny how this had to happen in order for you know."

"What!?" I whipped my head up to face Piper. "I love Percy?! How- why- what-"

Piper laughed. "Calm down. It's okay to say you're in love with Percy."

"I guess you're right." I admitted. "It does explain why I moaned Percy's name instead of Peter's. I mean, Peter and I haven't know each other for as long as Percy-"

"You moaned Percy's name!?" Piper screamed, cutting me off. "What were you and Peter doing!? Oh my gods Annabeth did you have public sex?!"

"Gods Piper! No! We just kissed!" I blushed. "We didn't do… _that._ "

Piper calmed down. "Okay. Good. But this just confirms your feelings for Percy."

I looked down at my hands. "Peter is interested in someone else too. We both knew this probably wouldn't work. I have to go talk to him."

"Hades yea you do."

I got up and held out my hand to help Piper up. "How are you and Jacob?"

Piper blushed. "He's cool. But…"

"But..?"

"He's not Jason." Piper sighed. "I guess I should talk to Jacob too."

Piper and I left the bathroom and made our way to the table we left Jacob at. The table was empty. I looked at Piper. "Where is he?" Piper just shrugged.

The annoying woman from earlier came rushing up to us. "Your dates are out in the garden. What are you two doing away from them?"

"We were just in the bathroom. We're going back to them right now." Piper answered. The woman nodded.

When she walked away, we headed to the garden. Voices were heard from the fountain where I left Peter. As we got closer, the voices became clearer.

Before we made our way to them, Piper grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a bush. "What are you-?" Piper slapped her hand over my mouth. "They're talking about us. Don't you want to listen?"

I shook my head no but Piper didn't care.

We could see Jacob and Peter through a space in the bush. Peter was laying on the bench and Jason was pacing back and forth.

"So you're 100% sure she said "Percy"?" Jacob asked. I visibly cringed at my mistake.

"Yup." Peter was looking up at the sky blankly.

Jacob suddenly busted out laughing. Peter got up from the bench and shoved him. "Oh shut up!"

Jacob wiped away fake tears from his eyes. "Wasn't the whole point of magic masks to mask our identities?" He started to laugh again. "The fact that Angel knew who you are is hilarious."

My eyes widened as Peter took off his mask and threw it at Jacob. Instead of a random mortal man under the mask, there was the frowning face of the one and only Percy Jackson.

 **Percy's POV:**

"What gave me away? It couldn't have been my eyes because they were concealed by this stupid mask." I yelled at Jason.

"Who knows man. Maybe she's some sort of demigod who can see through hardcore magic. A daughter of Hecate probably." Jason suggested.

"You could be right. I don't really know many people from the Hecate cabin." I sat back down on the bench. "But Angel did seem a little familiar."

"Well you guys are really familiar now. How did you explain it? Her mouth was addicting and you couldn't get enough of her." I shoved Jason hard into the ground. He groaned. "All you do is abuse me. I thought we were bros."

"We just kissed." I thought about my make out session with Angel. "It didn't really mean anything."

"Why'd she run away then?" Jason asked.

I shrugged. "Maybe she felt guilty. We were talking about unrequited love and distractions before we…"

Jason looked at me. "Distractions? Like you guys told each other that you liked other people?" I nodded. "You totally cheated on Annabeth."

I jumped off the bench. "I did not! Annabeth and I aren't even together." I crossed my arms angrily. "I just wanted to take Annabeth off of my mind."

"Did it work?"

I sat down next to Jason on the ground. "No. If anything it makes me want her even more."

The rustling of leaves caused Jason and I to both jump up. Angel and Peyton were heading towards us. I grabbed Jason's arm. "Oh my gods Jason. What do I do?"

Jason pushed my hands off of his arm. "Talk to her." He then made his way to Peyton. "I think Peter and Angel need some privacy."

Peyton smiled and took Jason's hand. "Of course. We should go back to our table. I want to keep watching girls stumble around in their heels."

Peyton and Jason left Angel and I in an awkward silence. Angel made her way over to me. "Hey."

I attempted a smile. "Hi."

"You know you aren't supposed to take off your mask until midnight." Angel smiled. "You're such a rebel."

I looked down at my hands. "I'm sorry. We shouldn't have kissed. I know you like someone else and-"

"Percy, its fine." Angel put her hand on my arm. "It wasn't just your fault. It takes two to tango."

I laughed. "Yea I guess."

Angel sat down on the bench. "So I couldn't help but overhear you and Jacob talking."

I tensed up. "Uh…"

"I'm a daughter of Hecate? Ha. No. Though it would be cool." Angel smirked.

I sat down next to Angel and crossed my arms. "Then how did you know my name was Percy? Percy isn't a very common name."

Angel was still smirking. "Oh, you know… I have my ways."

I huffed. "Fine. Don't tell me."

Angel punched my arm lightly and laughed. "Oh calm down you big baby. Let's talk about something else. Maybe we can talk about this Annabeth girl."

My eyes widened. "You heard that?"

"Of course. Is she the girl you have feelings for?" Angel was looking at the fountain instead of me.

"Yea."

"Why do you like her?" Angel said, still not looking at me. Her voice was quiet and she seemed to be embarrassed.

I cleared my throat. "Well, she's my best friend. She's smart, logical, and tough. She can fight through anything no matter how hard it is. She's also really persistent and talented. She knows exactly what she wants in life and how to get it. Plus she's absolutely gorgeous. Her hair looks like actual sunshine that falls into the cutest curls. Her eyes are this striking grey that makes you feel like she's always analyzing you. And don't get me started on her body. She puts Aphrodite to shame. Oh, and she smells really nice. Kind of like lemons and soap."

I looked over to see Angel blushing. "That was… wow."

I moved my gaze to my hands. "Now you can see why I can't be with her. She's amazing and I'm some oblivious idiot who has an unhealthy obsession with blue food."

"The guy I like is unbelievably brave, not to mention loyal." Angel started, looking at me now. "He's funny and knows how to make someone's day 10 times better. He's great with kids and is actually really smart when he wants to be. He has a scary side but I know he would never hurt anyone. He has these eyes that make you melt inside because they're so filled with emotion. It doesn't hurt that he pretty much looks like a Greek god. The worst part is that he doesn't even realize what an amazing person he is."

I looked into Angel's blue eyes. "Why are you telling me this?"

Angel didn't say anything. She just leaned closer to my face. Her lips just brush mine before I pull away. "Angel. Stop. I thought we talked about this."

Angel grabbed my arm but I pulled away and stood up. "What are you doing? You just told me your feelings about some guy. You shouldn't be kissing-"

"Who was the girl from your dream this morning?"

I stared at Angel. "How did you-"

"Just tell me Percy. Who was it?"

"Who do you think? It was Annabeth." Angel got up but I stepped back. "Who told you about this? How do you know all this stuff about me?"

The giant clock from inside the ballroom hit midnight. Three chimes echoed throughout the room and carried on to the garden.

Angel smirked. "I guess it's finally midnight."

Angel turned around. I debated running inside and staying. I decided to stay. Angel took off her mask and it rested in her right hand. "Percy close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Percy." She pleaded. "Please."

Her voice broke at the end of "Please". She must be embarrassed or self-conscious. She was pretty freaked out earlier when she found out about the midnight unmasking. I closed my eyes.

I heard the sounds of heels and a hand rest on my cheek. Angel's lips met mine again. I didn't push her away this time. This kiss wasn't heated and only lasted 10 seconds. I kept my eyes closed and waited for Angel to tell me to open them.

"You can open them, Seaweed Brain."

 _Seaweed Brain? The only person who calls me that is…_

I opened my eyes and was met with the dark grey eyes of Annabeth.

 **(I was going to end it here but it's the holidays so here you go.)**

 **Annabeth's POV:**

Percy's eyes widened as he looked me up and down. "An-Annabeth?"

I awkwardly did some jazz hands. "Ta-da…"

Percy just stared at me. I was starting to get uncomfortable with his silence. "Please say something…"

Instead of talking Percy grabbed my hips and pulled me close to his body. His mouth met mine hard. I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my hands back into his hair. If you thought our first kiss was steamy, it had nothing on this one. Percy was dominating and lead the kiss. Our tongues were exploring each other's mouths. Percy's hands were all over my back and in my hair. As he did before, Percy started to trail kisses from the corner of my mouth to my neck. Just like last time, I moaned his name. Percy made his way back to my mouth and smiled into the kiss. We broke apart and rested our forehead on each other. We were both breathing heavily and Percy was smiling the biggest smile ever.

"It's nice to know that even when you're making out with someone else you still moan my name." Percy said.

I threw my head back in laughter. "That was the weirdest thing you've ever said."

Percy smiled and kissed me on my mouth again. "I've probably said weirder." He placed his hand on my cheek and rested his thumb on my lips. "I meant what I said earlier. I don't deserve you."

I kissed Percy again. When we broke apart I absentmindedly played with his hair. "Yes you do. I meant what I said too. You don't realize how amazing you are."

We weren't kissing anymore. We just stood out in the garden holding each other and stared into each other's eyes.

"So I'm guessing Peyton is Piper." Percy said, breaking the silence.

"You have guess correctly. Since we were eavesdropping on you guys Piper already knows Jacob was Jason. I wonder what happened when he realized who Piper was…"

"Annabeth!" The loud voice of Piper caused Percy and Annabeth to pull apart slowly. Piper was running towards us screaming. "Jason went to the bathroom before the clock turned midnight. He doesn't know who I am! What if he doesn't like me? What if he only likes Peyton? Oh shit. Where's my mask?"

I put my arms on Piper's shoulders to calm her. "Piper, calm down. It'll be okay."

Piper pointed a finger at me. "Just because your boy likes you back does not mean that all of us get happy endings. It was obvious Percy had feelings for you. Jason? He shows as much interest in me as a brick."

"Peyton!" Jason's voice was on the opposite side of the garden. "Peyton! Why did you run?"

I glared at Piper. "You ran away from him?"

Piper shrugged. "I saw him looking cute with the mask gone and his glasses on." Pipers eyes widened. "Maybe I can steal his glasses so he can't see who I am."

I grabbed Piper's arms. "No. You're going to face your feelings and see Jason."

"Never!" Piper tried to run but I pulled her arms behind her back. "I can charmspe-"

"Percy, cover her mouth quick!" I yelled. Percy quickly covered Piper's mouth.

"Peyton?" Jason looked at us weirdly. "Angel?"

Our backs were to Jason so he couldn't see who we were. I turned us around. Percy and I let go of Piper and she stumbled closer to Jason.

"Piper?" Jason said, surprised.

Piper was about to run but Jason grabbed her and kissed her. The kiss was getting a little heated and Percy and I respectively looked away.

"So I guess everyone got a happy ending." Percy said smiling.

I smiled back. "Yup." All of a sudden I started to laugh.

Percy looked at me confused. "What?"

"This morning I thought you were having wet dreams about random girls who weren't me." I continued laughing until Percy's face got very close to mine. He grabbed me again. "I only dreamt about you. I wouldn't want anyone else to do the things you were doing to me."

I smirked at Percy. "Maybe we should make your dreams real. What do you think?"

"Oh hell yea."

…

 **That's the end! I feel like this chapter was very steamy. If I was nasty I could have turned this into smut. Since I am too much of an angel I will not do it.**

 **Sorry for sucking at this. Piper and Jason were kind of rushed but you can just imagine what went down between them.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Izzi;)**


End file.
